Dni 55-57 (8. i 9. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata uczestnicy musieli zawalczyć o immunitety, ponieważ był to jedyny sposób na uniknięcie zbliżającej się podwójnej eliminacji. Philip, Vivian i Angelika mieli szczęście i teraz są bezpieczni, natomiast Allie, Keira, Joey i Jayden muszą walczyć o głosy widzów. Oprócz tego rozpoczęło się kolejne zadanie zakupowe. Tym razem domownicy mają do czynienia z kosmitami, którzy chcą przeprowadzić kilka badań. Wszyscy muszą przejść przez różne eksperymenty, żeby w ostateczności zdobyć nagrodę. Czy uda im się to? I co ważniejsze, kto zostanie wyeliminowany na dwa tygodnie przed finałem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 55 9.11: Philip, Keira i Allie wstali już ze swoich łóżek. Cała trójka przebywała w kuchni. Keira: 'Trochę tu dziwnie, gdy jesteśmy tu tylko we trójkę… '''Philip: '''No, ale przynajmniej wiemy już jak mogą czuć się finaliści. :D '''Keira: '''Ciekawe czy pozostali mogli się wyspać na tym udawanym statku kosmicznym. '''Allie: '''Zaraz… Udawanym? To nie są prawdziwi kosmici? '''Keira: '''Oczywiście, że nie. To tylko zadanie. Nie domyśliłaś się tego? '''Allie: '''Nie… ''W tym momencie Philip zaczął się śmiać, ale po chwili przestał, bo Allie zaczęła zabijać go wzrokiem. 'Philip: '''Dobra, przestań już się tak na mnie patrzeć. '''Allie: '''Ty najpierw przestań się ze mnie śmiać. '''Philip: '''Przecież właśnie przestałem! '''Allie: '''Ah, no tak… '''Philip: '''Czasami naprawdę mnie zadziwiasz. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem tak bardzo nieogarniętej osoby… '''Allie: '''A ja… w sumie to nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Teraz mam kolejny powód, dla którego mogę cię nie lubić! '''Philip: '''Spoko, jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi… ''Allie znowu zaczęła groźnie wpatrywać się w Philipa. 'Philip: '''Miałaś już przestać! ''Nieco wkurzony Philip wziął talerz z jedzeniem i odszedł od dziewczyn. 12.14: Angelika, Vivian, Joey i Jayden spędzili już całą dobę na „statku kosmicznym”. 'Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję, że już niedługo pojawi się kolejna okazja do ucieczki stąd… '''Vivian: '''Ja też. Może dzięki temu w końcu sobie stąd pójdziesz i przestaniesz narzekać. '''Angelika: '''Czyli wszyscy zgadzamy się, że jeśli nie będzie to nic okropnego, to ja to biorę i opuszczam ten głupi statek kosmiczny. '''Jayden: '''Ja również chciałbym już stąd pójść… '''Joey: '''Najpierw powinniśmy poczekać i przekonać się co to będzie. Ale jeśli mielibyśmy wybrać jedną osobę, która będzie mogła opuścić statek, to bardzo dobrym wyborem będzie marudząca Angelika. '''Angelika: '''Cieszy mnie, że się ze mną zgadzasz. '''Joey: '''Ta, tylko teraz nie pomyśl przypadkiem, że dzięki temu jestem twoim sojusznikiem. ''Angelika przewróciła oczami. 'Angelika: '''Mógłbyś już przestać udawać, że nigdy nie rozmawiałeś ze mną na temat strategii. Może i nie byłeś konkretnie przeciwko Vivian, ale kilka razy wspominałeś, że chciałbyś pozbyć się Allie. Philip może to potwierdzić. ''Zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś odpowiedzieć, do uczestników podeszli „kosmici”. 'Kosmita #1: '''Witajcie ponownie. Nadszedł czas na kolejny eksperyment. Tym razem będzie dotyczył was wszystkich, ale tylko jedna osoba będzie mogła po tym opuścić nasz statek. '''Kosmita #2: '''Obserwowaliśmy was w tym domu i teraz zadamy wam trochę pytań dotyczących wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Za moment ustawicie się wokół jednego, dużego przycisku. Gdy będziecie chcieli odpowiedzieć, będziecie musieli wcisnąć ten przycisk. To oznacza, że na każde pytanie może odpowiedzieć tylko jedna osoba. Jeśli odpowiedź będzie poprawna, wtedy waszym kolejnym zadaniem będzie wybranie uczestnika, który ma zostać lekko porażony prądem. Ale jeśli odpowiedź będzie zła, prądem zostanie porażona osoba, która wcisnęła przycisk. ''Uczestnicy ustawili się wokół przycisku. 'Kosmita #1: '''Pierwsze pytanie: Kto do tej pory był najczęściej nominowany? ''Angelika od razu rzuciła się do przycisku i wcisnęła go jako pierwsza. 'Angelika: '''Ja. '''Kosmita #1: '''Tak. Teraz możesz wskazać osobę, która ma zostać porażona prądem. '''Angelika: '''Wybieram… Vivian. ''Angelika uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Vivian, która w tym samym momencie została porażona prądem. 'Kosmita #2: '''Którego dnia odbyła się czwarta eliminacja? ''Tym razem najszybszy był Joey. 'Joey: '''Trzydziestego drugiego? '''Kosmita #2: '''Zgadza się. Kogo chcesz porazić prądem? '''Joey: '''Angelikę. ''Angelika krzyknęła, gdy nagle kopnął ją prąd. Pozostali uśmiechnęli się na ten widok. 'Kosmita #3: '''Kto otrzymał rolę farmera podczas zadania w drugim tygodniu? ''Joey ponownie był pierwszy. 'Joey: '''Brooke. '''Kosmita #3: '''Tak, Brooke była jednym z dwóch farmerów. '''Joey: '''W takim razie ponownie wybieram Angelę. ''Po chwili Angelika znowu została porażona prądem. 'Kosmita #3: '''Kto był detektywem w trakcie zadania z tajemniczymi mordercami? ''Tym razem Vivian udało się najszybciej wcisnąć przycisk. 'Vivian: '''Philip. '''Kosmita #3: '''Zgadza się. Ty również wybierasz Angelikę? '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście. ''Teraz to Vivian uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Angeliki, która już trzeci raz z rzędu została lekko porażona prądem. 'Angelika: '''Możecie już przestać się na mnie wyżywać? '''Vivian: '''Nie, to całkiem fajne. ^^ ''Po kilku kolejnych pytaniach każdy już był co najmniej raz porażony prądem. 'Kosmita #2: '''Którego dnia odbyło się pierwsze zadanie w tym domu? ''Joey znowu jako pierwszy wcisnął przycisk. 'Joey: '''Drugiego? '''Kosmita #2: '''Niestety nie. Trzeciego dnia. ''W tym momencie Joey został porażony prądem. 'Kosmita #2: '''Ostatnie pytanie. Ile dni minęło od pierwszej eliminacji? ''Tym razem Jayden był pierwszy. Szybko zaczął liczyć w głowie dni. 'Jayden: '''Czterdzieści siedem? '''Kosmita #2: '''Tak, jest to poprawna odpowiedź. '''Jayden: '''Uff… Skoro tak, to wybieram Angelikę. ''Wkurzoną Angelikę po raz kolejny kopnął prąd. 'Kosmita #1: '''I na tym kończymy ten eksperyment. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, kto z was będzie mógł teraz opuścić nasz statek. Jest to osoba, która najwięcej razy została porażona prądem, czyli Angelika. '''Angelika: '''Ha! Nara frajerzy! ''Angelika wybiegła ze statku kosmicznego. 'Joey: '''Cóż, przynajmniej w końcu się jej pozbyliśmy… ''16.09: Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Nareszcie mogłam uciec z tamtego miejsca. Już chyba dłużej bym tam nie wytrzymała. Na dodatek z takimi ludźmi… Ale mimo tego, że wkurzyli mnie tym, że ciągle wybierali mnie do porażenia prądem, to w ostateczności dzięki temu jestem już wolna, a oni nadal muszą tam siedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że zostaną tam jak najdłużej. Nie śpieszy mi się do ponownego spotkania z nimi. ''Tymczasem Joey, Vivian i Jayden odpoczywali na swoich niewygodnych łóżkach. Gdy w pobliżu nie było żadnych „kosmitów”, przez jedno z małych okien został wrzucony list do trójki uczestników. 'Jayden: '''Co to jest? Jakaś wiadomość? ''Joey podniósł kartkę i zaczął ją czytać. 'Joey: '''Mieszkańcy domu, pisze do was Wielki Brat. Jesteście uwięzieni na statku kosmicznym już od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin. Kosmici aktualnie nie zamierzają wypuścić waszej trójki, więc teraz zaczyna się wasza sekretna misja. Musicie w tajemnicy przed kosmitami znaleźć ukryte wyjście i uciec zanim się zorientują i was złapią. Oprócz tego po drodze możecie trafić na pewną miłą niespodziankę. Powodzenia. '''Vivian: '''Lol… ''Joey schował kartkę pod łóżkiem. Następnie cała trójka zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. 'Joey: '''Powinniśmy zrobić to jak najszybciej. Niewykluczone, że jak kosmici się tu zjawią, to przez jakiś czas będą tu z nami przebywać. '''Vivian: '''Wiem, że to tylko zadanie, ale jakoś przeraża mnie myśl, że oni mogliby nas złapać podczas ucieczki. '''Joey: '''Dlatego nie możemy dać im się złapać. ''Po kilku minutach poszukiwań Jayden odsunął jedną z szafek. Okazało się, że za nią jest szyb wentylacyjny. 'Jayden: '''Chyba znalazłem to ukryte wyjście… ''Joey i Vivian podeszli do Jaydena. 'Joey: '''Tak, to pewnie jest to czego szukamy. '''Vivian: '''Skoro to znalazłeś, to wchodź jako pierwszy. ''Jayden nieco niepewnie wszedł do szybu. Zaraz za nim weszła Vivian, natomiast Joey był ostatni. 'Jayden: '''Mam nadzieję, że zmierzamy do dobrego miejsca… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, najwyżej trafimy do jakiegoś pokoju wypełnionego wkurzonymi kosmitami. '''Joey: '''Nawet tak nie mów… Jestem pewny, że wszystko dobrze robimy. ''W tym momencie Jayden dotarł do końca szybu i wyszedł do innego pomieszczenia. Tuż za nim wyszli Vivian i Joey. W pomieszczeniu był jeden duży stół wypełniony fast foodami. Oprócz tego naprzeciwko nich znajdowały się niewielkie drzwi z napisem „Exit”. 'Jayden: '''Co tutaj robi to jedzenie? '''Vivian: '''Może to jest ta niespodzianka? '''Joey: '''Chyba tak… Kosmici raczej nie jedzą takich rzeczy. Nawet jeśli to tak naprawdę są tylko przebierańcy… '''Jayden: '''Więc skorzystajmy z tej okazji. Zwłaszcza, że w każdej chwili mogą nas znaleźć. ''Trójka uczestników zaczęła jeść fast foody. Po kilku minutach mogli usłyszeć pewne głosy, które z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz głośniejsze. 'Vivian: '''Słyszycie to? Chyba tu idą… '''Joey: '''Dobra, więc chodźmy już stąd. '''Vivian: '''Weźmy trochę jedzenia ze sobą. Może… ''Vivian nie dokończyła, bo w tym samym momencie klamka od innych drzwi zaczęła się poruszać i głosy kosmitów zrobiły się już bardzo wyraźne. Zawodnicy od razu rzucili się do drzwi wyjściowych. Nie mieli żadnych problemów z otworzeniem ich, dzięki czemu zniknęli z pomieszczenia zanim kosmici zdążyli ich zauważyć i złapać. Okazało się, że drzwi prowadziły do ogrodu. Pozostali domownicy szybko zauważyli uciekinierów i podeszli do nich. 'Philip: '''Co wy tutaj robicie? '''Jayden: '''Uciekliśmy… '''Keira: '''Uciekliście? Jak? '''Vivian: '''Dostaliśmy takie hipsterskie zadanie od Wielkiego Brata. Musieliśmy znaleźć ukryte wyjście. Na dodatek po drodze trafiliśmy na stół z fast foodami i mieliśmy chwilę na jedzenie. '''Angelika: '''Serio? Dostaliście nagrodę za to, że najdłużej tam siedzieliście? '''Vivian: '''A co, zazdrościsz? '''Angelika: '''Nie, przecież tutaj też mogłam się trochę najeść… ''Kilkanaście minut później mieszkańcy domu zebrali się w salonie, żeby poznać wyniki zadania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak już się na pewno domyśliliście, to porwanie przez kosmitów było waszym kolejnym zadaniem zakupowym. Jako że wszystkim udało się wydostać ze statku kosmicznego zanim nie było już na to za późno, wszyscy zdobywacie luksusowy budżet na zakupy. Gratulacje. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. 21.35: Allie i Jayden spędzali czas przy schodach prowadzących do drzwi wyjściowych. 'Allie: '''Przez to zadanie długo się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? '''Jayden: '''Jakieś kilkanaście godzin? '''Allie: '''Nie wiem, nie liczyłam… '''Jayden: '''Patrząc na to, że mieszkamy ze sobą już ponad 50 dni, to rzeczywiście można powiedzieć, że dosyć długo się nie widzieliśmy… '''Allie: '''Wiedziałam, że się ze mną zgodzisz. <3 A tęskniłeś za mną? '''Jayden: '''Trudno jest się za kimś stęsknić już po niecałym dniu… '''Allie: '''Eee, no, ja też tak uważam! ''Tymczasem Philip przebywał w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Philip: '''Bardzo się cieszę, że wygraliśmy. Chociaż trochę szkoda, że tylko część z nas dostała tę dodatkową nagrodę… Nawet jeśli mieli niewiele czasu na zjedzenie tego. Cóż, tak czy inaczej jeszcze bardziej cieszy mnie to, że ja i Angela mamy immunitet. Już na pewno zostaniemy tu do następnego tygodnia, a jak nam się poszczęści, to wytrwamy może razem do finału. Byłoby super, jeśli jedno z nas to wygra. ^^ ''Reszta dnia tak jak zazwyczaj minęła dosyć spokojnie, głównie dzięki temu, że wszyscy mieli dobry humor po zaliczeniu zadania. Dzień 56 10.44: Angelika, Keira i Joey robili sobie śniadanie w kuchni. Między Angeliką i Joeyem nadal panowała lekko napięta atmosfera. 'Keira: '''Do tej pory nie zamierzacie ze sobą rozmawiać? '''Joey: '''Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z kimś, kto wygaduje kłamstwa na mój temat. '''Angelika: '''Robisz się już nudny… Ile razy mam powtarzać, że wcale nie wygaduję kłamstw na twój temat? Udawałeś lojalnego wobec mnie, więc to chyba oczywiste, że uważałam cię za sojusznika? Poza tym mam też dobry kontakt z Keirą i jakoś wcale nie uważam, że automatycznie dzięki temu mamy ze sobą sojusz. '''Joey: '''No dobra, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że próbowałaś pogrążyć mnie przy wszystkich. '''Angelika: '''Musiałam się jakoś zemścić… Tak w ogóle to ja powinnam być tą osobą, która się obraziła, a nie ty. '''Keira: '''Myślę, że oboje zawiniliście. Nie twierdzę, że musicie być przyjaciółmi, ale moglibyście się pogodzić, bo nie ma sensu kłócić się ciągle o jedną sprawę. '''Joey: '''Masz rację. Nie mam ochoty na kłótnie, ale na przyjacielskie rozmowy z Angeliką też nie jestem zbyt chętny. '''Angelika: '''Cóż, mnie tam wszystko jedno. To już jego sprawa, czy nadal zamierza się na mnie obrażać, bo ja osobiście mam już gdzieś to, że okazał się zdradziecki. '''Joey: '''Dobra, więc już nie dyskutujmy ze sobą na ten temat. '''Angelika: '''Spoko. ''Angelika wzięła swój talerz z jedzeniem i odeszła do Joeya i Keiry. 'Joey: '''Szybko poszło… '''Keira: '''Ona chyba na serio już w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje. '''Joey: '''Albo tylko udaje. '''Keira: '''Nawet jeśli udaje, to ty i tak nie powinieneś już zawracać sobie tym głowy. '''Joey: '''Tak, postaram się już o tym nie myśleć… ''14.03: Vivian i Allie poszły do „domku na drzewie”. 'Vivian: '''Czasami mam wrażenie, że tylko my spędzamy tutaj czas… '''Allie: '''Może inni nie wiedzą, że mogą tu wchodzić? '''Vivian: '''Lol, na pewno wiedzą. Ale przynajmniej mamy swoje własne miejsce w tym domu. I to w sumie już od samego początku. '''Allie: '''Maddie też tu z nami siedziała… '''Vivian: '''Tamten tydzień, w którym wszystkie trzy byłyśmy nominowane, był okropny. '''Allie: '''No… Może Maddie jeszcze wróci do nas? '''Vivian: '''Nie sądzę. Za jakieś dwa tygodnie będzie już finał. '''Allie: '''Serio? Tak szybko? '''Vivian: '''Tak, a myślałaś, że kiedy? '''Allie: '''Nie wiem… Ale mam nadzieję, że będziemy razem w finale! '''Vivian: '''Też bym tego chciała. ^^ Szkoda tylko, że jesteś teraz nominowana… '''Allie: '''Już prawie o tym zapomniałam… No to jeśli odpadnę, to ty masz wygrać! A jeśli nie ty, to Jayden! Albo Keira… albo… nie wiem kto. '''Vivian: '''Najważniejsze, żeby Angela tego nie wygrała… ''W tym czasie Philip i Angelika odpoczywali na swoich łóżkach w sypialni. 'Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję, że Joey w końcu się ogarnie… '''Philip: '''Nadal cię wkurza? '''Angelika: '''Taa… Ale teraz niby mamy już zapomnieć o tamtej sprawie, więc może będzie trochę lepiej. '''Philip: '''W sumie to nie wiadomo, czy będzie lepiej, bo już jutro eliminacja, a on jest jednym z nominowanych. '''Angelika: '''Nie sądzę, że odpadnie. Myślę, że Allie będzie w największym zagrożeniu. '''Philip: '''No, powinna w końcu stąd zniknąć. Od pierwszego dnia potrafi być bardzo irytująca i do tej pory nie zmieniło się to. '''Angelika: '''Na dodatek jest marionetką Vivian, która już dawno nie straciła żadnego bliskiego sojusznika. '''Philip: '''Dziwnie się czuję myśląc, że już jutro zostanie nas tu tylko sześciu… '''Angelika: '''A może jednak nie? '''Philip: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Angelika: '''Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to została nam tylko jedna eliminacja przed finałem. Mam wrażenie, że jutro albo za tydzień odpadną dwie osoby. Ewentualnie będzie jeszcze jedna eliminacja-niespodzianka. '''Philip: '''No tak, w sumie masz rację… Cóż, jutro się przekonamy czy pożegnamy tylko jedną osobę, czy może jednak dwie… ''18.56: Joey i Jayden byli w trakcie zmywania sterty brudnych naczyń. 'Jayden: '''Niektórzy są tutaj naprawdę leniwi… Jeśli w pewnym momencie zostaną tu tylko tacy ludzie, to już boję się pomyśleć jak ten dom będzie wtedy wyglądać. '''Joey: '''Ja tak samo… Chociaż z drugiej strony to, że są leniwi niekoniecznie oznacza, że będą chcieli żyć w wielkim brudzie. '''Jayden: '''No, może… '''Joey: '''Tak w ogóle to obawiasz się, że możesz jutro odpaść? '''Jayden: '''Oczywiście. Nigdy nie można być zbyt pewnym siebie. '''Joey: '''Ja też się trochę boję. Spędziłem tu już mnóstwo czasu, ale jeszcze chętnie bym tutaj został. '''Jayden: '''Ja również bym jeszcze tu został. Fajnie byłoby znaleźć się w finale… ''Tymczasem w salonie przebywała reszta mieszkańców domu. 'Philip: '''Może macie ochotę coś wspólnie porobić? Dla kogoś z nas jest to ostatnia noc w tym domu. '''Angelika: '''Ale na pewno nie dla naszej dwójki. <3 '''Vivian: '''Jeśli zapomniałaś, to ja też jestem bezpieczna. '''Angelika: '''Niestety nie zapomniałam. '''Keira: '''Bardzo bym chciała, żebyśmy wszyscy razem spędzali czas, ale to chyba zawsze skończy się mniejszą lub większą kłótnią… '''Angelika: '''Spoko, ja nie muszę w tym uczestniczyć. Założę się, że co najmniej połowa z was byłaby dzięki temu w o wiele lepszym humorze. '''Philip: '''Ale wtedy „wspólne” spędzanie czasu mijałoby się z celem… '''Vivian: '''Yolo, przecież nie zawsze musimy się kłócić. Wystarczy, że każdy będzie się powstrzymywać przed jakimiś głupimi komentarzami. '''Keira: '''Moglibyśmy zaryzykować. Najwyżej szybko się rozejdziemy, jeśli atmosfera zacznie się psuć. '''Angelika: '''No dobra, a co tak w ogóle zamierzamy robić? '''Philip: '''Może zagramy w kalambury? :D '''Angelika: '''Ja bym zagrała w butelkę, ale z drugiej strony nie mam ochoty całować nikogo z was. Bez urazy. '''Philip: '''Równie dobrze możemy z tego zrobić prostą grę w prawda czy wyzwanie. '''Vivian: '''W sumie… Może być fajnie. Zwłaszcza jeśli będziemy wymyślać swagerskie wyzwania. '''Keira: '''Tak. <3 Może nareszcie spędzimy jeden wieczór w naprawdę miłej atmosferze… ''Chwilę później do uczestników dołączyli Joey i Jayden. Domownicy zaczęli grę, która przez jakieś pół godziny przebiegała bez żadnych problemów. W pewnym momencie Vivian zakręciła butelką, która zatrzymała się na Angelice. 'Vivian: '''Lol… Prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Angelika: '''Prawda. '''Vivian: '''Okej… Czy twoja nienawiść do niektórych osób wynika z zazdrości? '''Angelika: '''Co za głupie pytanie… Oczywiście, że nie. Niby czego miałabym zazdrościć tobie, Maddie albo Brooke? Żadna z was nigdy nie była, nie jest i nie będzie ode mnie lepsza. ''Angelika uśmiechnęła się do Vivian, która przewróciła oczami. 'Vivian: '''Trzeba było po prostu odpowiedzieć „nie”. ''Angelika zignorowała ten komentarz i zakręciła butelką, która wskazała Jaydena. 'Angelika: '''Prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Jayden: '''Prawda… Albo może jednak nie… Niech będzie wyzwanie. '''Angelika: '''A już chciałam zadać ci pewne ciekawe pytanie… No ale jak wolisz wyzwanie, to proszę bardzo. Pocałuj Allie. '''Jayden: '''Co?! '''Angelika: '''Dobrze słyszałeś. Ale jeśli się tak bardzo tego boisz, to wystarczy całus w policzek. Allie już chyba nie może się doczekać… ''Po lekkim zawahaniu się, Jayden pocałował podekscytowaną Allie w policzek. Od tego momentu dziewczyna przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się w niego z miłością w oczach. 'Joey: '''To było dosyć wredne… '''Angelika: '''Niby dlaczego? '''Joey: '''Dlatego, że dopiero co prawie rozbiłaś ich relację, a teraz chciałaś, żeby się pocałowali… '''Jayden: '''Joey ma rację… '''Angelika: '''Ale macie problemy… Czy to nie miała być tylko zabawa? '''Vivian: '''Lol, co z tego, że zabawa skoro to na serio było nie w porządku? Zresztą sama na początku powiedziałaś, że nie zamierzasz nikogo całować, a teraz każesz innym to robić… ''Angelika wstała ze swojego miejsca. 'Angelika: '''Dobra, najwidoczniej to byłoby już na tyle z naszego „miłego” wieczorku. Dalej możecie sobie grać beze mnie. ''Angelika poszła do sypialni. Reszta osób odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. 'Joey: '''I tak wyjątkowo długo wytrzymaliśmy bez żadnych sprzeczek… '''Vivian: '''Kontynuujmy grę bez niej. Teraz na pewno będzie o wiele przyjemniej… ''Domownicy grali jeszcze przez około godzinę, podczas gdy Angelika spędzała czas w samotności. 23.13: Allie, Jayden i Vivian siedzieli w ogrodzie w pobliżu basenu. 'Jayden: '''To może być moja ostatnia noc w tym domu… '''Allie: '''Nie! Nie możesz mnie opuścić! Zwłaszcza że prawie się pocałowaliśmy! '''Jayden: '''To było tylko głupie wyzwanie Angeli… '''Allie: '''No wiem, ale i tak było fajnie. <3 '''Vivian: '''Co wy ze sobą zrobicie jeśli jedno z was jutro odpadnie… '''Allie: '''Jeśli Jayden odpadnie, to ja chyba odejdę razem z nim… '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie rób tego. Wiem, że to byłoby yolo i w ogóle, ale to mimo wszystko zły pomysł. '''Jayden: '''Dokładnie, nie rezygnuj z takiego powodu. Przecież i tak zobaczylibyśmy się maksymalnie za dwa tygodnie. '''Allie: '''Eh, może macie rację… '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście, że mamy rację. '''Allie: '''No dobra, w sumie to chciałabym wygrać. Nie wiem jak to zrobię, ale byłoby fajnie. ^^ ''W tym czasie Keira postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Keira: '''Już dawno nie było tutaj aż tak… przyjemnie. Gdyby nie ta mała akcja z Angeliką, to ten wieczór byłby prawie idealny. Cieszę się, że tak wyszło, bo jeśli jutro odpadnę, to przynajmniej będę pamiętać, że moje ostatnie chwile w tym domu były naprawdę fajne. ^^ Oczywiście liczę na to, że widzowie mnie uratują. Bardzo bym chciała zostać tu do samego końca. <3 ''Chwilę później Keira dołączyła do Vivian, Allie i Jaydena. Potem jeszcze zjawił się Joey i piątka uczestników spędzała ze sobą jeszcze sporo czasu przed pójściem do spania. Philip natomiast postanowił dotrzymywać towarzystwa Angelice. Dzień 57 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Nadszedł już dzień podwójnej eliminacji. Nominowani są Allie, Jayden, Joey oraz Keira. Połowa z nich zostanie uratowana, natomiast druga połowa będzie musiała opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Komu nie uda się znaleźć w finałowej piątce? Tego dowiemy się już niedługo. Najpierw zobaczmy co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. Niektórzy są bardzo zestresowani nadchodzącą eliminacją, natomiast inni sprawiają wrażenie, jakby to był kolejny zwyczajny dzień… ''11.22: Angelika jako jedyna przebywała w łazience. Po chwili zjawiła się tam również Vivian. 'Angelika: '''Eh, wolałabym kogoś lepszego do towarzystwa… '''Vivian: '''Lol, nawet nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś. Niestety będziemy musiały chyba w końcu do siebie przywyknąć, bo robi się nas coraz mniej w tym domu. '''Angelika: '''No tak, już prawie zapomniałam, że dzisiaj ktoś stąd wylatuje. '''Vivian: '''Nie zapomniałabyś, gdybyś nie miała immunitetu. Miałaś sporo szczęścia w tym tygodniu. '''Angelika: '''Tak, wiem. Gdybyśmy mieli zwykłe nominacje, to znowu byłabym zagrożona. Nie musisz wypominać mi tego przez cały czas… '''Vivian: '''Cały czas? Przecież my prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. '''Angelika: '''Doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Tak w ogóle to nawet chętnie byłabym nominowana przeciwko tobie. Wtedy twoja eliminacja byłaby jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonująca. '''Vivian: '''Od kiedy jesteś taka pewna siebie? To, że przetrwałaś dwa razy z rzędu nie znaczy, że widzowie cię uwielbiają i masz już pewne miejsce w finale. '''Angelika: '''A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Może właśnie tak jest? '''Vivian: '''Taa, jasne… Na pewno taka osoba jak ty jest największą faworytką do wygrania tego show. '''Angelika: '''A może myślisz, że to ty jesteś tutaj najlepsza? '''Vivian: '''Nie jestem tak zakochana w sobie jak ty, żeby tak myśleć. '''Angelika: '''Ja też nie jestem zakochana w sobie… Po prostu zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem lepsza od pewnych osób. '''Vivian: '''Nie musisz tak często tego powtarzać. '''Angelika: '''Chyba właśnie muszę, bo niektórzy nadal tego nie rozumieją. '''Vivian: '''Może dlatego, że to kłamstwo? No ale jak chcesz, to możesz sobie żyć w tym fałszywym przekonaniu. '''Angelika: '''Jeśli ktoś tu jest fałszywy, to właśnie ty. '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie. ''W tym momencie do łazienki weszła Keira. 'Keira: '''Hej… Mam nadzieję, że nie wkroczyłam w sam środek kłótni? '''Vivian: '''Jak już, to w końcówkę, bo nie zamierzam dłużej tego ciągnąć. '''Angelika: '''Bo nie dałabyś rady przekonać mnie, że wcale nie jesteś fałszywa? '''Vivian: '''Bardziej dlatego, że to i tak nie miałoby sensu, bo bez względu na wszystko ty nadal zostaniesz przy swoim. '''Angelika: '''No w sumie racja… ''Po chwili nieco wkurzona Vivian wyszła z łazienki. '' '''Angelika: '''Dzięki, że swoim wejściem przerwałaś tę głupią dyskusję. '''Keira: '''Nie ma za co… ''13.21: Vivian udała się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Yolo… Ja chyba na serio muszę już w pewien sposób przywyknąć do coraz częstszego towarzystwa Angeliki. Nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, bo ona za bardzo mnie denerwuje, ale postaram się, bo nie chcę codziennie psuć sobie przez nią humoru. '''Wielki Brat: '''A jak się czujesz na kilka godzin przed eliminacją? '''Vivian: '''Mam immunitet, więc teoretycznie nie muszę się o nic martwić, ale z drugiej strony nominowane są wszystkie osoby, które lubię, więc to nie będzie zbyt przyjemny wieczór… Najbardziej zależy mi na tym, aby Allie i Keira przetrwały, dlatego eliminacja jednej z nich pewnie najbardziej by mnie zasmuciła… ''17.17: Philip i Angelika odpoczywali sobie przy basenie. 'Angelika: 'Ładny mamy dzisiaj dzień, prawda? 'Philip: '''No… Aż szkoda będzie tracić czas na siedzenie w salonie i czekanie na wyniki głosowania. '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie… Ale z drugiej strony pierwszy raz od dawna będę siedzieć spokojnie i patrzeć jak inni się denerwują. <3 '''Philip: '''To zawsze jest jakaś miła odmiana, co nie? :D '''Angelika: '''Tak, długo na to czekałam… ''Tymczasem wszyscy nominowani, czyli Allie, Keira, Joey i Jayden, przebywali w sypialni, gdzie pakowali swoje rzeczy do walizek. Vivian również tam była i pomagała im trochę. 'Joey: '''Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że pierwszy raz będę się pakować dopiero po ośmiu tygodniach… '''Keira: '''Ja tak samo… '''Vivian: '''Mnie wcale nie dziwi, że tak długo nie byliście nominowani. Należycie do takich osób, które prawie każdy lubi. '''Joey: '''Ciekawe czy to też dotyczy widzów. '''Vivian: '''Wydaje mi się, że tak… '''Joey: '''Cóż, niedługo się przekonamy… ''W tym samym momencie Allie zaczęła skakać po swojej walizce. 'Jayden: '''Allie, co ty robisz? '''Allie: '''Ta głupia walizka jest za mała i moje rzeczy się w niej nie mieszczą! '''Jayden: '''Może po prostu spróbuj inaczej je ułożyć… ''Allie przestała skakać i ponownie zajrzała do swojej walizki, w której był jeden wielki bałagan. 'Allie: '''W sumie to nawet dobry pomysł… '''Vivian: '''Lol, może ci trochę z tym pomogę… ''Vivian podeszła do Allie i zaczęła pomagać jej w ułożeniu wszystkich rzeczy tak, aby walizka bez problemu się zamknęła. 19.30: Na krótko przed eliminacją Wielki Brat wzywał po kolei wszystkich nominowanych do pokoju zwierzeń. Pierwsza była Allie. '''Wielki Brat: Jeśli dzisiaj zostaniesz wyeliminowana, to jak zapamiętasz swój pobyt w tym domu? Allie: Nie wiem… W sumie było nawet fajnie, ale nie znalazłam tutaj swojej prawdziwej miłości… Oczywiście nie licząc Toma i Jaydena… To wszystko? Mogę już iść? Wielki Brat: A kogo z tej dwójki bardziej lubisz? Allie: Chyba Jaydena, bo w sumie już nawet nie pamiętam jak wyglądał Tom… Czy teraz już mogę sobie iść? Po Allie nadeszła kolej na Jaydena. Wielki Brat: Myślisz, że masz dzisiaj duże szanse na przetrwanie? Jayden: Mam taką nadzieję. Oczywiście nie jestem tego pewny, ale fajnie byłoby tu jeszcze zostać. Nawet mimo tego, że nie zależy mi aż tak bardzo na wygranej… Wielki Brat: Chciałbyś, aby Allie też została w grze? Jayden: Cóż… To trudne pytanie, bo przyjaźnię się ze wszystkimi nominowanymi. Bez niej na pewno byłoby tu zupełnie inaczej. A już w szczególności dla mnie. Następny był Joey. Wielki Brat: Czy jest coś, czego żałujesz lub też coś, co zrobiłbyś tutaj inaczej? Joey: Hmm… Myślę, że nie starałbym się aż tak bardzo kumplować z Angeliką. Teraz wiem już, że to był błąd. Wielki Brat: A w jaki sposób przekonałbyś widzów do tego, aby zatrzymali cię w programie? Joey: Jeśli zostanę, to postaram się udowodnić, że był to dobry wybór, bo nie sądzę, że jest to odpowiedni moment na moją eliminację. Mimo wszystko czuję, że nie pokazałem jeszcze wszystkiego. No i chyba nie muszę wspominać, że chciałbym wygrać… Na koniec do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Keira. Wielki Brat: Kto według ciebie może dzisiaj odpaść? Keira: Mam wrażenie, że to może być Allie. Chociaż wcale tego nie chcę… Tak właściwie, to nikt dzisiaj nie zasłużył na eliminację. To będzie smutny wieczór. Wielki Brat: Niestety na kogoś musi trafić. A za czym najbardziej byś tęskniła, gdybyś już dzisiaj opuściła dom? Keira: Na pewno brakowało by mi tych wszystkich zadań! Były naprawdę kawaii. <3 Po zwierzeniach nominowanych osób nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. Heidi: 'Dla wielu uczestników ta eliminacja będzie dosyć smutna, ale jak zareagują, gdy dowiedzą się, że już za moment pożegnają aż dwie osoby? Kto z czwórki nominowanych zostanie wyeliminowany? Nadszedł czas, aby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach i czekali na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli machać, a następnie skupili się na nominowanych osobach. 'Heidi: '''Allie… Jayden… Joey… Keira… ''Po kolei pojawiały się zbliżenia na nominowanych. 'Heidi: '''Mam dla was pewną wiadomość. Dzisiaj nie jedna, ale dwie osoby będą musiały opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Na twarzach uczestników pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Dodatkowo zagrożone osoby wyglądały teraz na jeszcze bardziej zestresowane. '''Heidi: Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestników, którzy powinni odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako ósmy, to… Chwila napięcia… Heidi: 'Allie! ''Allie zrobiła smutną minę. Vivian i Keira przytuliły ją. 'Heidi: '''Natomiast domownik z drugą największą ilością głosów, który zostanie wyeliminowany jako dziewiąty, to… ''Chwila napięcia, znowu… 'Heidi: '''Jayden! ''Nieco zawiedziony Jayden wstał ze swojego miejsca. Allie od razu podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go. 'Heidi: '''Allie i Jayden, straciliście swoje miejsca w domu Wielkiego Brata. Macie minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi domownikami. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli żegnać się z wyeliminowanymi. 'Allie: '''Czy to nie piękne, że odejdziemy stąd razem? <3 '''Jayden: '''Cóż, zależy jak na to spojrzeć… '''Wielki Brat: '''Allie, Jayden, zostaliście wyeliminowani. Musicie opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Allie: '''Paa, żegnajcie! '''Jayden: '''Do zobaczenia podczas finału! ''Allie i Jayden weszli po schodach na górę i podeszli do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali ich będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Dwójka wyeliminowanych wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nimi, a następnie we trójkę poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się trzy fotele, na których usiedli. '''Heidi: Powitajcie Allie i Jaydena! Allie i Jayden pomachali widzom. Heidi: Zacznę od Allie. Co pomyślałaś w momencie, gdy dowiedziałaś się, że zostałaś wyeliminowana? Allie: Już nie pamiętam… Chyba pomyślałam, że muszę już wyjść z tego domu. Heidi: Okej… Jesteś w jakikolwiek sposób zawiedziona, że przygoda z programem zakończyła się dla ciebie? Allie: Raczej nie, bo jest tu ze mną Jayden. <3 Ale z drugiej strony on teraz też już nie może wygrać… Heidi: Czyli byłabyś smutniejsza, gdybyś teraz siedziała tu sama lub z kimś innym? Allie: Tak, wtedy byłoby gorzej… Heidi: A z kim oprócz Jaydena chciałabyś utrzymywać kontakt po programie? Allie: Z Vivian! Ale też z Maddie, Keirą i Vicey! Heidi: Vicey? Allie: Ups, miałam na myśli Cathi… ^^ Ojej, zapomniałabym jeszcze o Tomie! Chciałabym sobie przypomnieć za co go lubiłam! Heidi: Na pewno będziesz miała okazję do spotkania z nim podczas finału. Allie: Yay. <3 Heidi: Kto z finałowej piątki powinien wygrać? Allie: Vivian! Heidi: '''A kto powinien jako następny odpaść? '''Allie: '''Angelika… Albo nie, jednak Philip! '''Heidi: W porządku, teraz przejdźmy do Jaydena. Co poczułeś w trakcie swojej eliminacji? Jayden: Cóż, przede wszystkim byłem zawiedziony. Teraz już emocje trochę opadły i w sumie to nawet ciekawe, że siedzę tu razem z Allie. Allie: '''Wiedziałam, że się ze mną zgodzisz. <3 '''Heidi: Dobra, chyba w końcu trzeba się zapytać jak to teraz jest między wami? Jayden: Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. I mam nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. ^^ Allie: Ja też! Heidi: A z kim jeszcze chciałbyś utrzymać znajomość? Jayden: Na pewno z Joeyem, Keirą i Vivian. Z pozostałymi też fajnie byłoby od czasu do czasu pogadać. Heidi: Komu zamierzasz teraz kibicować? Jayden: Może Joeyowi? Na pewno będę szczęśliwy jeśli wygra on, Keira lub Vivian. ^^ 'Heidi: '''Więc za tydzień chciałbyś zobaczyć na tym miejscu Angelikę lub Philipa? '''Jayden: '''Tak, a już w szczególności Angelikę. '''Heidi: '''Okej, dziękuję wam za rozmowę. Oboje tworzyliście dosyć ciekawą parę. Nawet jeśli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi. '''Allie: '''Ja również uważam, że razem jesteśmy ciekawi. <3 '''Jayden: '''Cóż, w sumie mógłbym się z tym nawet zgodzić… '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają na was wasi bliscy, z którymi możecie już się przywitać! ''Allie i Jayden uśmiechnęli się i razem poszli w stronę widowni. W tym czasie Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I w ten sposób w domu Wielkiego Brata zostało tylko pięciu domowników! W przyszłym tygodniu czeka na nich pewien twist związany z nominacjami. Nie będzie to nic wielkiego, ale mimo wszystko może zmienić trochę dalszą grę. Kto wywalczy sobie pewne miejsce w finałowym tygodniu, a kto będzie musiał zmierzyć się z kolejnym głosowaniem widzów? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother